The Burden of the Truth
by MidnightMoonGlow
Summary: What would you do if you were in love with your best friend that just happened to be the same gender as you? Seamus wonders this as he discovers his true feels for Dean Thomas. Will he be able to come forth with the truth of who he really is? Or will he stay hidden in the closet like he so desperately wants to? One-Shot


**AN: Hey, guys! My first fic on my new account (Check out my profile for more on that) and I am super excited to get started! **

Harry knew. Seamus made sure to tell him because he was the most trust worthy person he knew.

Well besides Dean.

God, why did this have to to happen? You're not supposed to fall in love with your best friend! Especially if your best friend is straight, and Dean Thomas was one-hundred percent straight. Seamus knew by the way he looked at Ginny Weasley the bitch. . .

_Stop it, Seamus! _Mentally scolding himself for being a jealous jerk had soon become routine. Ever since last year, Seamus had looked at Dean in a new light that was the glow of his own patronus. Unfortunately, that is around the same time that Dean had begun to look at Ginny in the same way.

These thoughts plagued Seasmus' mind and eventually he found himself telling Harry. Sure problems had stirred up between he and Harry during their fifth year, but after discovering the truth with him, Seamus knew that he could trust the Chosen One with his life.

_It was after another lesson with Harry in the room of requirements, that Seamus felt he had built up enough courage to finally come out to someone. Everyone else had already left, leaving he and Harry alone. Harry nodded to him, proabably as a farewell, excpecting him to depart as well. Harry always stayed after every lesson, more than likely to gather his own thoughts. Seamus felt for him and was tempted to let him, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. _

_Harry wasn't facing him, but he could easily tell Seamus had yet to leave. Seamus watched him turn from the mirror with pictures posted upon it. He gave Seamus a look of pure confusion. The look itself spoke the unspoken words, telling Seamus to explain himself but the words didn't seem to want to come to him. Instead, he just awkwardly stared at Harry, probably making him a tad uncomfortable. _

_"Seamus?" Harry's voice almost sounded irritated. He liked to be alone after lessons, and Seamus had half a mind to turn and leave, but his feet seemed to be cemented to the ground. "Uh. . .Do you need anything or are you just going to stand there?"_

_"Can I have a word, Harry?" Seamus had finally been able to get the words out after a few more beats of uncomfortable silence. _

_Harry looked as if it were a stupid question. "Isn't that what we're doing now?" he asked, making Seamus feel even more like a fool._

_"Well it's about-" Seamus began._

_"Are we not past this, Seamus?" Harry asked. "You believe me, I understand. We're working together now-"_

_"Dean," Seamus finished. _

_Harry stopped and looked even more puzzled and. . . Was there worry on his face? "What's wrong with Dean?"_

_"Nothing's wrong with him, I just thought maybe I could tell you something," Seamus said. _

_"I thought this was about Dean."_

_"It is about Dean."_

_"I don't understand-"_

_And without warning, Seamus found the words. "I think I'm in love with him."_

_Harry froze. And stared. Seamus felt like a nude freak. The way Harry's green eyes seemed to dig into his skull. "Seamus-"_

_"I know!" Seamus yelled. "It's awful isn't it! 'Ya can go ahead and judge me for it, it won't change a thing! Believe me I've tried."_

_But for the first time, Seamus noticed the other boy's eyes did stare, but they weren't full of judgement, they were full of. . .empathy. "I'm in love with Ginny," Harry admitted. _

_Seamus looked at him. "It's not the same."_

_"To me it is." Harry walked up to Seamus and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I don't care who you're in love with. It doesn't effect me. This is something you need to bring up with Dean." _

_"How am I supposed to do that?" Seamus asked. "I could barely tell you."_

_"Dean is your best friend," Harry reminded him gently. _

_"That just makes it worse! I 'ave no idea how I'm expected to tell my best friend I am in love with him."_

_Harry smiled. "I don't either, Seamus. This is a difficult thing for anyone to do and no one else but that one person can decide how to approach the one they are in love with."_

_"I know you're right," Seamus muttered. _

_"Thank you, Seamus. Trusting me with this means a lot to me. I don't know if Ron would even be able to tell me something like this. I promise your secret is safe with me." _

_"I didn't even have to ask."_

That was last year and Seamus still hadn't told Dean. What surprised him though was that Harry had never brought it up to him. He was letting Seamus handle this on his own, just like he promised.

"Oi! Seamus!" The familiar voice behind Seamus brought a smile to his face. He had been walking in a corridor alone, lost in his own mind. He turned and saw Dean running toward him. "What's on your mind, Seamus? You seem lost."

"Something's just been bothering me lately," Seamus admitted.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked instantly. "You can you can tell me anything."

"Dean, I know this is going to be a wee bit weird for the two of us, but there's something that ya' really need to know."

"What is it?" Something the brown eyes of Dean Thomas told Seamus that no matter what, the two of them would always be best friends, no matter what happened.

"Dean, I'm in love with you."

Dean didn't gasp in disgust. He didn't turn away and leave. He smiled. Seamus looked at him in complete shock. "I know you are," Dean said gently.

"Harry-" Seamus felt betrayed.

"Harry didn't say anything. I didn't even know Harry knew. Seamus, I am your best friend. I know you more than you think I do." Dean patted Seamus' shoulder. "Now I gotta get going or else I'll be late to class. I'll see you at lunch, Seamus!" And with that, Dean ran off.

Seamus smiled and wiped away a tear of relief that had begun to make its way down his cheek.


End file.
